marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Clement Wilson (Earth-616)
, employee of Mister Sinister | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School For Higher Learning, X-Haven, Limbo; formerly Ellmont Prison, Kent, England; Washington DC | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Pink | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = prisoner, former mercenary, leader of the Nasty Boys | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; Larry Stroman | First = X-Factor #75 | Death = Uncanny X-Men Vol 5 20 | HistoryText = Nasty Boys With the ability to absorb the sound waves around him and send them back with concussive force by screaming, Mister Sinister favored Ruckus and often kept him in reserve. Unfortunately, Ruckus' youth makes him arrogant, as seen when he and his comrade Ramrod robbed a convenience store and obliterated a group of police officers. The act did not go unpunished, and when returning to base, Ruckus was put in his place. While working with a renegade Madrox dupe, Ruckus was put in direct conflict with the mutant group X-Factor. Flying in a hovercraft, he went after Polaris, using the sound of a firecracker to amplify and literally rock her world. Polaris was eventually able to take him out. He appeared much later, along with the rest of the Nasty Boys, on a mission to stop Malice who had inhabited Havok's body. During the battle, Ruckus was the first to strike, using his power to catch Malice off guard. Eventually, X-Factor joined the battle and Ruckus was taken out by Strong Guy. After the battle, Mr. Sinister grabbed his Nasty Boys and fled. He was eventually hired by Mystique to assassinate Senator Kelly, but failed to when the X-Men showed up. X-Cise Ruckus became ashamed of his past actions. He eventually came to the Institute of Bio-Social Studies who had developed a new "mutant cure", X-Cise, after the Phoenix Dispersion and the new mutant bloom. Clement then took the cure, leaving him in a child-like state, unable to use his mutant gifts. Terrigen Cloud Later, Ruckus had somehow recovered from his injuries and was caught attempting to rob a bank in England with his former teammate Ramrod. He and Ramrod were taken into custody. However, when a cloud of Terrigen Mist threatened the lives of the two mutants in the British prison, Storm sent the X-Men to rescue the pair. Wolverine and Nightcrawler easily found Ruckus inside his cell, but the trio had to fight their way through a prison riot to find Ramrod. Ruckus escaped with Ramrod and the X-Men to X-Haven, their base of operations. The X-Men placed Ruckus and Ramrod in prison cells to serve out the rest of their sentences Death Ruckus and his fellow Nasty Boys were killed when the Upstarts resurfaced, using the Nasty Boys as bait to lure out the X-Men. | Powers = Acoustikinesis: Able to absorb the sound around him and send them back with concussive force through his vocal chords. Taking X-Cise, he was unable to use his powers. | Abilities = Seemingly formerly, after his X-Cise taking, Clement was brain-damaged and has regressed to a child-like state, forbidding him from reflection. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Seemingly formerly, after his X-Cise taking, Clement was brain-damaged and has regressed to a child-like state. | Equipment = | Transportation = Formerly vehicles provided by Mister Sinister. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Ruckus * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruckus_%28comics%29 }} Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Insanity Category:Mutant Cure Depowered Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants